Love that goes beyond words
by haruurave97
Summary: Its' basically a love story between the two famous couples in Fairy Tail-Erza and Jellal.
1. Chapter 1

Love that goes beyond words

* * *

A simple, sweet and pretty looking girl was staying at a nearby village near Magnolia. She was very pretty and whichever guy used to see her used to fall for her looks. Even the village hunk,Hibiki had fallen for her and he had proposed her too, but she rejected his offer. She hasn't found the perfect guy, the guy who will one day win her heart and will love her forever.

She is none other than Erza Scarlet.

Living with her mother and father and two brothers, Gray and Natsu, she handles all of the household works. For the sake of her brother's education, she sacrificed studies for the sake of them, so that even though she doesn't study well, her brothers will be needing proper education for the  
sake of their future.

Once her father told,"Erza,now that you have handled enough, go in search of a job. Your mother, too is not feeling good. And even we have to pay your brother's school fees. It would be great that if you go in search of a job."

"But father, what about you? I cannot leave you'll like this", asked Erza, weeping

"Don't worry about me. I will be absolutely fine. You go, search for a job for yourself. Don't cry. I will be fine."

Erza started weeping and she hugged her father. The next day, she got ready to leave for the city.

"Take care father! Natsu and Gray, do take care of father and mother"

"Yes we will, Erza! You too take care!"

And she leaves for the city.

* * *

_She hops on the train going to Magnolia. After the master raised the green flag, the train left from the village and started proceeding towards Magnolia. While the train was moving, someone was running, asking the train to wait._

"Hey! STOP!" shouted the unknown guy who was running along with his bunch of friends to catch the train. Erza put her head out to check who was it. She saw that there was this handsome guy with his friends running to catch the train. She lend her hand out and pulled the guy in the train. The guy then pulled his friends inside the train.

"Thanks for your help. If you wouldn't have helped us, then.." said the guy and while the guy was talking, she just walked away.

"HEY! ITS' OKAY TO NOT GIVE YOUR THANK YOU.I DON'T EVEN CARE.", shouted the guy and Erza kept walking to her seat while the guy was shouting.

"Well brother, why to care about these girls? There are more better girls in this train.", said his friend, Jet.

"Yeah,I hate such girls though. Lets' have fun till we reach Magnolia.", said the guy.

"YEAH", shouted his friends in excitement.

After they boarded on the train, they started howling like wolves and started laughing like maniacs. The people in the train got very disturbed, including Erza. She woke up and went to tell them to stop the havoc they have created.

"Excuse me; there are people in this train who want to sleep peacefully here in this train. Please get down from the train, if you want to make all the noises out here."

She even got irritated of the bad alcohol and smoke smell. She even told them,"PLEASE".

Finally she got real angry and she punched one of the friend down.

"HEY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HUH? AND HOW DARE YOU PUNCH MY FRIEND?" asked the guy.

"JUST WHOM DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WANNA HAVE THE FUN THEN GET OUT OF THE TRAIN AND DO IT.", said Erza raising her voice.

"Aww look who is talking! ITS' THE SAME GIRL WHO IGNORED ME! SHE IGNORED JELLAL THE , What do you think of yourself? You're great? Then forget it. This is our time to have fun and do whatever we want. If you want you can better get lost.", and while the guy was talking Erza again moved away. The guy then pulled her by her wrist and told her, "HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!"

She then by any way she pulls her wrists off and she moves away back to her sleep and goes to sleep .

"Guys, we will deal with her later. For now, lets' have some fun."

And they again begin having fun.

* * *

Hello! I'm back with my new you guys like it and give lots of reviews. Thanks and Love ya.x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

After the train reached Magnolia, Erza got down from the train and went walking searching for a place to stay. The guys including their leader, Jellal, too got down from the train.

"Okay then we will meet again someday then, yeah?" said Jellal.

"Yeah,don 't forget tomorrow at my place party time. My parents to have some work outside for some days so lets' party tomorrow at my place, what say?" said Freed.

"Yeah why not we will for sure come!" all said in chorus.

"Guys, Guys Bad news for me! I'm off to my sister's If I don't go, she would be upset. Do one thing, you guys enjoy. I will meet up with ya'll the next day after that. Cool?" said Jellal.

"Awww, we wanted you to be there Jellal. Well never mind! We will be meeting always right? Give our regards to your sister, Lucy", said Laxus.

"Yeah sure, will do give. Okay guys got to go! Bye!"

"Bye Jellal."

Jellal went walking to his house as his house was just nearby. While walking from the market arena, he spotted the same girl, the girl who was very arrogant and was fighting with him in the train. He saw that few children came to her. She took off the scarf from her face and happily gave the children few pieces of bread she had with her. Seeing the children's happy face, she smiled. Jellal's heart skipped a beat. And after seeing her, he became very happy.

'What am I thinking? How can I like the girl who was very arrogant with me? Well forget it!'And he walks off to his home.

* * *

While he came home, he spotted the same girl in his house.

'I wonder now what she is doing at my place. Haw! She must have come to complain about me! Shit!'.And he started sweating all of a sudden.

"Hello sir, ma'am! My name is Erza Scarlet. I have come from a distant village. As my family is poor, I wish to work at your place. I'm good at everything. If you even say no, I wouldn't mind, keeps me sir!" said Erza.

"Are you good at cooking? Fighting all evils and bad?"asked the head of the house, Makarov Dreyar.

"Yes sir! I can do everything. From cooking to wiping off any evil that comes in my way." said Erza?

"Okay from tomorrow you can start working! Simon, show the room where she will stay",said Makarov.

"Okay sir!" said Simon.

Simon then leads Erza to her room. She sees that the room is quite spacious and very big.

"I hope you like your room. Tomorrow sharp at 7, we will begin with our work. Don't be late. For today, take rest." said Simon.

"Yeah sure Simon Thanks a lot for your help!" said Erza.

"No problem Erza! Well have a good time at the Fairy Tail Mansion", said Simon.

"Yeah will do, okay then bye!"

"Bye".

From afar, Jellal was watching them both, listening to whatever they were saying. He had a sudden blush which had appeared on his cheeks.

'Oh! So her name is Erza eh? *smirks* Nice'.

"Hello mister Jellal. May I know the reason why are you standing here?" asked Makarov.

"Oh no! Nothing pops! I was just roaming here and .Okay then,good day,Pops!",said Jellal,with sweat on his face.

"Uhmm Okay then"

'*phew* He would have caught Erza seems too look like a sweet girl.'

'I think I like her already?'

* * *

Wow Jellal has already started liking Erza eh? Well further further its' gonna be fun,so stay tuned. x


	3. Chapter 3

The next day.. 

'This time I will work hard for my matter what happens,or any obstacle that comes in my way,I'm going to punch them love,no affair.I will do work hard.' 

The first task was to clean the cleaned it really well,and then started making breakfast for the made simple toast,tea and sunny side ,then called up the maids to take the breakfast. 

From afar,Jellal was watching Erza cook and prepare other things for the family members. 

"Wow! She looks pretty even when she cooks!",said Jellal."Well now I have to go to pack up my bags." 

"Uhmm..Excuse me,but can you move?" 

"Huh,yeah!",and when he turned behind,he just saw his future in front of him. 

"YOU! HOW COME YOU FOLLOW ME UP HERE?! You want to create another ruckus out here?!",said Erza,shocked. 

"Oh puhleez! This is my -And I have no interest of liking Shit!",said Jellal. 

"Wha- liking me?! Oh excuse me! You are the most stupidest guy ever! Now move from my way befor I kick you!",shouted Erza. 

She pushed Jellal and went. Jellal then held Erza by her hand. 

"Just leave my hand! It hurts!" 

"Today I'm going to my sister's place.I will be back by tomorrow tomorrow you wanna go for a date with me?",said Jellal. 

"A date,with you? Stop kidding early in the morning dude",and she was just about to leave when Jellal again held her by her hand. 

"What now?" 

"Just say Yes or I will leave you.I too don't have interest to keep you waiting.",said Jellal. 

"Erza-san,please bring more bread!",shouted Jellal's younger brother,Sting. 

"Yeah coming! Please let me go! I have to do my work.",said Erza,trying to let go of her hand. 

"Yes or No?",asked Jellal. 

"YES! YES! I will come." 

"Ok good! Tomorrow near the market at soon and don't be !",said Jellal,as he lets Erza's hand go then gives her a flying kiss and a wink. 

'Pervert',and she chuckled and went to give the bread to Sting. 

* * *

"Oh Jellal! Before you go,come, your breakfast",said Jellal's dad,Makarov 

"Yeah!" 

"Erza,bring some breakfast for Jellal,too!" 

And then Erza comes with the bread and sunny side up then pours tea for tries having some fun by whispering to her ear,'Beautiful'. 

Erza blushes hard and then she goes away to do her work. 

'How can he just whisper off? Well he ain't that bad though.I have to keep up with my promise.I WILL WORK HARD!',and she goes back to her work. 

'I know she will do come for now,lets' have breakfast and then off to meet Meredy'. 

* * *

Lol Jellal is a pervert,isn't he? Well stay tuned for the next chapter.x


End file.
